C o L o R s
by XFire22
Summary: I had alot of fun cracking jokes but just to warn you guys, the story gets pretty dirty at the end...If you know what I mean, I mean d-i-r-t-y got it memorized? you've been warned. Axel/OC.


**The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e**

**[One-Shot]**

**~{C o L o R s}~**

**(Axel&Deraxsei)**

* * *

**~{Deraxsei POV}~**

"Ack! Axel! I don't wanna be pink for the rest of my life!"

"Aww c'mon babe, its washable paint. Its not gonna stick to you forever like I do...Besides, it goes soooo well with your new hair color! got it memorized? hahahahaaa!"

I sightly glared at the laughing red head infront of me. His arms were wrapped around his waist, as he continued laughing his butt off while lying on the floor we covered with newspaper. A sigh came running past my slightly pink colored lips. We _were _supposed to be painting the room. Axels, room. He said he got tired of staring at the _same_ colored wall every morning,

and night...So, without the boss mans permission, we decided to grab some paint and fix the problem. Cept, thanks to Mr.  
_Laughing _butt here, the only thing we've fixed so far is my hair...Ugh. I ran my hand through my _green_ colored hair as _Axel_ continued to laugh, laugh, and laugh...I started to wonder when his face was gonna turn blue.

"Hmph, think its that funny huh...Weeelll lets see how _you_ like having _blue_ hair!"

I grabbed a big can of blue paint, and started slowly making my way towards my boyfriend. Axel, who just noticed the can of paint, immediately raised his hands in defence as his emerald green eyes widened with fear.

"Whoa now, babe. Can't we talk this through? please. Anything but the-"

His sentence was cut short, as I dumped the can of blue paint all over his head. It covered all his red hair, and even managed to get alittle of itself on his face. I started laughing at him, as his mouth hanged open. His eyes wide with disbelief, and shock.

"M-my hair...My perfect _awesome_ hair...ruined!"

"Aww...C'mon, baby. Its washable paint. Its not gonna stick to you forever like I do. Besides, it goes soooo well with your eye color! got it memorized?"

I carefully sat myself on top of him, and ran my hand down his face. His eyes were still wide, but this time with surprise. I leaned myself down alittle more, and softly kissed his forehead. When I pulled back, I couldn't but smirk when I saw his reaction. His cheeks were blushing, but because of the blue paint on them, they came out looking purple. I

started giggling alittle as I looked at his forehead to. He had a_ kiss_ mark directly in the middle of it. I started laughing reeeally loud, as Axel leaned himself upward with his elbows and gave me both a confused, and weird look.

"What are _you_ laughing at blue lips?"

I quickly stopped laughing, and traced my bottom lip with my finger tip. Only to laugh even _harder_ when I saw some small blue paint stuck to it. Axel continued to stare at me with this wierd look. I rolled myself off of him, and sat on my butt as I pointed my finger at his forehead.

"Hahaha! your cheeks were _purple_, and you've got a kiss mark on your forehead! haaaa!"

I continued cracking up, as Axels face went into slight shock, and surprise.

"What? seriously? lemme see!"

Axel turned his face towards one of the cans of paint we had, and leaned downward to get a good look at himself. He suddenly smirked, as he softly traced his finger tips over the kiss mark that was sightly mixed with a bit of pink, and blue.

"Whoa, I'm lookin gooood. I wish_ that_ tattoo was permanent"

I rolled my blue sapphire eyes at his sentence and sighed, as I pulled myself upward and rubbed off some of the green paint that was stuck on my cheeks.

"Okay Mr. Hotshot, c'mon. We reeeally need to get to work now before someone comes in. Especially someone with silver hair, and creepy yellow eyes"

I walked over to some red paint, and began tyring to pull the lid open.

"Yeah yeah I know...Whatever. That guy _always_ spoils the fun...But not today"

I didn't have anytime to react, and unfortunately, something was thrown_ right_ into the back of my head. Something wet...  
And sticky.

"Axel..."

I slowly turned around, and saw nothing but a mischievous looking blue haired _Axel_, standing only a few feet away from me with his hands behind his back.

"What? why are you looking at me that? I didn't _do_ anything...Somebodys throwing rocks..."

I gave him a look of _pure_ disbelief, but decided not to go any further into it.

"Yeah sure, whatever...Now help me open this can will ya?"

I turned back around but when I did, something _again_ hit me right in my back. Quickly turning my head, I saw nothing but Axel standing there. He wore a very suspicious looking smile...Well actually, it looked more like a smirk. His hands were _still _behind his back, but I wasn't buying it. I turned around again, but quickly twisted my head back _just_ in time to see Axels hand in mid air, with a glob of yellow paint in it.

"Ahhhh...So _your _the one whos throwing rocks eh?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot inpatiently as Axels smirk disappeared from his lips and his eyes grew wide.

"Uhh...Well...You see...There was this bug on you! yeah!"

I stared at him like he grew three heads.

"Oh, and I suppose there were a few _more_ bugs on me?"

I turned back around and pointed at the other globs of wet paint still fresh on my back.

"Hmm...Well...I uhh..."

"Weeelll?"

"..."

"..."

"...You'll never take me alive!"

"Axel!"

He threw the yellow glob of paint that was still in his hand, and it unfortunately hit me right in face.

"Alright! thats it! your goin down Sonic!"

I grabbed some open paint cans, and started throwing wet colorful globs of paint at him.

"Hahaha! you miss-ouch! hey! watch it!"

"Oh baby! purple is _such_ your color!"

"Okay you asked for it! no more Mr. Nice hedgehog!"

Before I knew it, the two of us started throwing paint at each other like no tomorrow...It was _war_ baby.

"Have some pink Sonic!"

"Pfft yeah right! hows about trying orange!"

"Want some more purple?"

"I'd rather eat a salad!"

"Take some dressing to go with it!"

"No thanks! I'll pass!"

"Hows about dessert!"

"I'm on a strict diet!"

"Theres _always_ room for dessert!"

It must've been about 20 minutes later, and lets just say Axels room looked like a rainbow tornado hit it up crazy. A tired,  
loooong sigh ran past my now orange colored lips. I just couldn't _believe_ we actually managed to use up all the paint...And thankfully, most of it was on the walls. I ran my hand through my yellow colored hair, and shifted my blue sapphire eyes around the room.

"Well Axel, what do you think about-Axel?"

There he was, colored in a rainbow, with blue spiky hair to boot, and a _very_ mischievous pervert looking smirk curved on his blood red lips. I slightly gulped, and took a few steps back as Axel started advancing towards me. The pervert smirk not leaving his lips for a second.

"Uhh...Axel? what are you doing?"

"Heelllooo Rainbow Bright...I didn't know you were supposed to look so hot"

"What?"

I backed up to the wall and casted my eyes over to a can of paint. When I saw myself, I had to kinda admit, I _did _sorta look like Rainbow Bright...With the yellow hair, blue eyes, and colorful coat and all.

"Oh...Hahaha...I guess I do kinda look like her huh?"

"You look _better_ then her..."

Axel pinned me to the wall by placing both his arms on the side of me, and trapping my body with his. I smirked, and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck while also wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I thought you were with that pink hedgehog girl"

I kept smirking as my hands started crawling there way up to his hair, running them selves through it and rubbing off some of the blue paint that was stuck to it.

"Nah, I ditched her and hooked up with the real deal"

I giggled alittle before Axel suddenly crashed his lips roughly up against my own. My mouth widened out of shock, and I felt his hot tongue immediately slip inside. We started fighting about who would get control, but after a couple of minutes, Axels tongue proved victory and he began to explore and memorize every corner he could touch. I couldn't help but give out a low

moan as Axels tongue started dancing over my own. My hands started slipping down to his back, and I could feel Axel place his own on my hips as he also pushed me deeper into the wall. Another low moan escaped my mouth as Axels hands started crawling them selves up my sides and began undoing my coat by tugging the zipper and pulling it down. Axel suddenly

broke the kiss and began placng his lips all over my neck. I moaned loudly when Axel hit my soft spot and I could feel his lips turn into a smirk as he left alittle hickey on it and started pulling the rest of my coat off. I moaned his name, but he kept on trailing his lips all around my neck, until he began leading them downward to my collarbone while his hands slipped under my pants and started rubbing my thighs.

"Axel..."

"Hmm?"

He stopped himself before he went _to_ low and dragged his lips carefully back up to mine, pushing them together again and immediately sticking his tongue out while rubbing it against my bottom lip. I smirked, as I tightened my lips and slipped my hands to his chest while removing his own coat by gripping his zipper and completely pulling it down. My hands started

exploring his back as I felt his lips curve into another one of those mischievous smirks, and before I knew it I felt his hands start to slip into my underwear, causing me to gasp and give him easy access into my mouth again. Are tongues started fighting for dominance again, but before I could do anything Axels hands crawled there way out from under my pants and all

the way up to my bra. I froze in surprise, giving him another easy victory as his finger tips started pulling the straps of my bra,  
sending shivers up my spine as his tongue continued to dance its way around my mouth and show his dominance. Before Axel could do anything else though, a loud angry yell broke us from our _business_ and made us quickly shoot our eyes towards the door.

"Axel! Deraxsei! you two better shut up with all that noise in there! or all _personally _come in and duct tape both your mouths!"

"Oh boy...I guess boss man must've heard the war we were having earlier..."

Axel just rolled his eyes, but kept that perverted smirk as he suddenly picked me up bridal style and started walking us towards the bed.

"Umm...Axel? what are you doing again?"

"I wanna know what the rainbow _really_ taste like"

My eyes widened again, as he set me down on the bed and laid himself on top of me.

"Now, where were we? oh yes"

He started trailing his lips down my neck again, as his finger tips began pulling off the rest of my bra. But before he could finish, I grabbed his hand with my own and quickly opend my mouth to speak.

"What about the room Axel?"

"We can finish it later babe..."

"Well...What about us? c'mon, we look like we walked through a freakin rainbow and just came out of it!"

"But you still look as beautiful as ever"

"Well...What about...Umm...About..."

"We got nothing else to worry about, plenty of time to kill, and I wanna know what the rainbow taste like..."

"Then buy a pack of skittles!"

"Those _skittle _advertisements never do me justice, babe"

"There full of a bunch of color..."

"Not as much color as you baby"

I couldn't help but laugh at Axels joke. What, with seeing on how true it actually was, he was right. In the end, I learned that no matter how much you try, Axel _always_ gets what he wants. Especially if its something he _really_ wants...Like a rainbow. A _real_ life rainbow...

**~{END}~**


End file.
